A resin particle produced by dispersing a resin solution prepared beforehand by dissolving a resin in a solvent in an aqueous solvent in the presence of a dispersing (auxiliary) agent such as a surfactant or a water-soluble polymer followed by removing the solvent by heating or under reduced pressure has been known (solubilized resin suspending method, see for example, Jpn. unexamined patent publication 9-34167).
However, a resin particle obtained by a solubilized resin suspending method suffers from a defect which is experienced as a reduced affinity, when being melted by heating, to a substrate such as a metal, paper or wood material. Accordingly, the resin particle described above, when used as a paint additive, exhibits a poor adhesiveness to a substrate which disadvantageously allows the paint to be peeled off easily, and also exhibits, when used as a toner, a poor adhesiveness to a paper which disadvantageously allows to off-set to occur easily upon fixing at a low temperature. In addition, the resin particle described above also allows the powder flawability to be elevated excessively, resulting in a disadvantageously deteriorated painting performance due to a reduced viscosity of the paint when employed as a paint additive.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a resin particle exhibiting a satisfactory adhesion (adhesiveness) to a substrate. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a resin particle whose powder flawability and viscosity profile are excellent.